Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your username. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Darbus vs. Darunia This is a fight against the Goron Patriarchs, who will win ? Both needed Link's help to save the Goron Tribe. --Mr Alex (T) 02:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : : Much too uneven I think. --AuronKaizer ' 02:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : : Don't really like the fight myself...that and it will, ''most assuredly, become a game versus game fight. -'''Minish Link 02:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : : Just don't like it. Also one-sided. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : : It's very obvious, I predict Darunia will win in a landslide, and it has potential to turn into game vs. game. I am sorry I have to do this though since I don't think either of these guys have ever been in the ToC before and that is shocking. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : : As long as it's not a Skyward Sword fight, I'm liking the new NPC battle idea. It's better than the usual Boss vs. Boss etc. ideas that used to reign supreme. --Paradox : : Nope. : : I can't say I love it, Can't say I hate it. It's to "connected" and either one could win with "Mountainous" victory. I like it, just not enough. They are practically the same person. Zeldas ganon (talk) 05:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkin Soup vs. Yeto's Soup The epic battle of the two soups. Both are made by the two epic soupers, Pumm and Yeto respectively. Both contain plenty of pumpkiny goodness, and restore your hearts. Always useful, who will win? --Paradox (T) 20:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : : I can appreciate the light-heartedness of this suggestion, but as a halfway point between a joke fight and a legitimately good fight, there's just no way I can support this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Soup's not on. --AuronKaizer ' 21:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it, just not enough that I want to see it. : : What Xykeb said. -'Minish Link 23:57, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Unique suggestion. This vote is very close to a support. I just feel it might a be a bit too bland. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:22, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Hmmm... 23:01, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Carnival of Time vs. Picori Festival They are both annual festivals that honor a different race. The races honored heights are of magnitudes vastly different from the people who celebrate the festivals. There are no living being that has seen the races honored in theses festivals. It might be a stretch but at least it is something different than what the ToC usually sees. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I do really like the idea behind this one, but since both events have so little screen time, I fear it would quickly devolve into a game vs. game fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Per Xykeb. It'd probably be a good game/game fight. : : Per Switzerland. --AuronKaizer ' 08:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : What everyone else said. I do really like this, though. -'Minish Link 14:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I agree this might turn into a game fight. It may have been smarter to make something like Four Giants vs. Minish or something. With that, more connections may have been drawn. But this event vs. event fight is intriguing enough for a support from me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:22, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I think its good. 23:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Per Joe. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : : Liking the new non boss, dungeon, or NPC battles. The event battle is a new idea, better than the aforementioned battles. Nice job. Paradox : : It's not "new" by any stretch of the word, it's just very few good suggestions of such a nature are ever made. --AuronKaizer ' 10:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Lame in my eyes. I know for certain I can't be in one, but i never played Zelda:tMC. Also festivals shouldn't compete. With so little screen time it would definitely become a game-vs.-game fight.Zeldas ganon (talk) 22:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Demise vs. Ganondorf An epic battle between the ''awesome final bosses of their respective games. Also, it is hinted that Demise may be the one who causes Ganondorf to appear, possibly as an incarnation of his hatred. They also both have ugly but awesome beast forms and boss battles. Zeldas ganon (talk) 05:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : You got a rule wrong. (I know you're not going to be able to figure it out for yourself, so I'll say it was the alphabetical order one). --AuronKaizer ' 10:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : One-sided. Also boring. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 10:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : : : Xykeb said it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Ganon has been in more games than Demise, people will rate Demise on how much they like Skyward Sword, too one-sided, one of the too many Boss vs. Boss fights. Paradox 22:58, March 9th, 2012 (UTC) : : I would like to point out that my suggestion is not game-vs.-game. Mr. Dragmire Has been in MANY Games and Demise is sure to follow. Also, characters in the same games almos never compete. I cannot stess that enough. Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :: : Around here, when we say "game vs. game", we mean that the combatants have few specific traits, are very similar to each other, or are very iconic to their respective games, leading to them being judged by the games that they appear in rather than the combatants themselves. Either way, it is true that Ganondorf has appeared in a lot of different games meaning this wouldn't be a game vs. game fight, per se; however, it's very possible Demise could be judged by how much people like (or don't like) Skyward Sword. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 03:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: : So, an "Imprisoned vs. Ganon" fight would be bad?Zeldas ganon (talk) 14:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::: : -_- :::: : No. Paradox 16:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage/Suggestions